Kuon
by CuLoveG2L
Summary: Rigoletto Kuon is a prince in a fairy land that is at war, Kuon gets wounded and, believing he is no longer worthy, he leaves the fairy kingdom to live in the human world hoping there is a girl somewhere with a pure heart that can heal him. KyokoXRen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guess what? I'm back! This story will **_**not**_** be updated as quickly as my last two stories, and I apologize in advance for any late updates so I will not have to do so later. This is inspired by 'Rigoletto'. If you have seen Rigoletto, good for you, if you haven't, I'll try to do my best to make sure you don't have to see it, though it is a great movie. Ok, here are the characters:**

**Kuon / Ren**

**Rigaletto/ Ribaldi**: Ribaldi is a rich man who keeps to himself and is accused of buying mortgaged houses from the banks and forcing the people who live in the houses to leave if they cannot pay it off.

**Kyoko - Bonnie**: a girl who has a pure heart, but is used and runs away trying to find what she is really looking for and sets out on an interesting adventure.

**Kanae - Gorgie, **Bonnie/Kyoko's best friend

**Yashiro** - Hans the butler

**Shoutaru** - Local shop owner as well as a rising star

**President** - He is as he always is: everything.

**Maria** - all kids in town/Porter

**Ruriko** - Kathleen, Rurinko likes shou, Kathleen is mean to Bonnie

**Gabrielle-** **?** a princess from a foreign land...**  
**

**Don't follow? Don't bother, all will be understood in time. Now, Chapter 1, New Beginnings For All...**

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a prince. To his people he was called "Kuon." he was a master of acting and song and he used these arts to heal his people and they lived in peace and prosperity._

_Kuon was handsome, some would say beautiful. He had a gentle heart and stunning smile and was kind to all his people._

_But cold winds blew them ill will._

_Without warning this faraway country was invaded by evil. Kuon, wanting to protect his friends and family, went out to fight the evil that threatened them. Takarada begged Kuon not to go._

"_Don't tell my father," Kuon said in response to Takarada's pleading. "Or my mother, they will worry. I'll be back before you know it." he said giving Takarada a dazzling smile of confidence._

_If only they had known what the outcome would be._

_Kuon, though he did slay the evil, was hit with a cursed sword. His face would forever be marred and the poison of the blade, once in his heart, would kill what everyone knew of Prince Kuon and leave only a monster._

_Kuon's face, once beautiful, was now pale, cold and death like. In his pride, Kuon allowed the ugliness of his face to reach his heart making it ugly as well. None could heal him._

_So Kuon left his kingdom, accompanied only by his friend Takadara and his faithful servant. Never to return to his home until he found one from the land with a pure heart, whose love would break the evil spell that rested on him._

* * *

"Kyoko, I need you." Shou Fuwa called.

Mogami Kyoko looked up from her book called _"Hizuri Kuon."_ it was her favorite fairy tale. It had no author name. She wondered who it was that could come up with such a wonderful story.

Kyoko loved to sing. All day when she worked in the general store she would hum to herself.

Kyoko walked into the room where Sho sat lazily at the cash register.

"Good morning, Shou-kun!" she sang.

"Hn," was the reply. "The porch needs sweeping."

Kyoko skipped outside to sweep the porch. she sang as she did her chores, singing seemed to lighten the mood.

_Shou loves to sing._ Kyoko thought._ Only he has a contract with a record company and is famous. I can't even get into the school musical._ She thought sadly, but straightened up with determination._ But I can still try!_ _Maybe Shoutaru will love me if I get the lead in the school musical and act next to him._ Pleased with the plan she continued her work.

Shou could not act very well, but everyone loved to hear him sing. He always got the lead in the school Musical.

* * *

**_Somewhere in the woods..._**

Late in the night a car pulled up to an empty mansion. The moon shined on the lone car. It's silver light was lonely, reminding each person in the car of the coldness and loneliness that now resided in the Master's heart.

"We're here." said a quiet voice from the driver's seat. Hearing no answer he got out and opened the door. "Sir?"

A tall man stepped out of the car and looked at the house. He grunted and walked to it.

The driver wanted stepped to go after the tall man, but the man in the back seat of the car stopped him.

"Leave him be." the voice said. "He is badly hurt." from the confusion on the driver's face, the man elaborated. "Inside."

The driver nodded.

_Maybe, _the driver thought parking the car. _The one will be here._

* * *

_**Back to Kyoko...**_

Kyoko sat waiting for her turn to audition. She was auditioning for the school musical, which seemed more like a talent show than anything else. She was rather excited though, because Shou was in the audience and would hear her sing. And she had the perfect song.

"Mogami Kyoko." Kyoko stepped up onto the stage and nodded to the piano player and began to sing her song.

_I love the part in fairy tales_

_that's very near the end._

_Where all the kingdom cheers for their new queen._

_And all is well and All is good_

_and everyone belongs_

_And Happily their every after-ing_

_But when I enter the kingdom of dreams_

_and face the promise of all I can be_

_will they see me as a heroine_

_Tell me, will they let me in?_

_I love the hour, the season change_

_and winter turns to spring_

_and empty branches _

_welcome newborn leaves_

_the earth makes room,_

_for every flower that reaches for the sun._

"_We're glad you've come"_

_is whispered on the breeze_

_But when I enter the spring of my dreams_

_Just like a wildflower that bursts on the scene._

_Will I find my place with a gentle wind?_

_Tell me, will they let me in?_

_Tell me, will they let me in?_

* * *

Sure, there was more to the song, but Kyoko decided to end it there. She didn't like the rest of the song anyway. This part was beautiful.

The school director and the stage manager looked at each other and whispered quietly. The director looked up.

"You have the script, please read page twenty five."

Kyoko looked up the page and read the script.

"_Why do I pour out my heart and my soul, expose it to all the world and its harsh criticism? We are told to sacrifice everything, to risk it all, with no guarantee of success._ ..."_*_

As she continued through the monologue she hoped she would get the part. When she finished, she was excused and the director called up the next person.

"Matsunai Ruriko,"

Ruriko passed Kyoko while walking to the stage. She smirked.

"Hi Ruriko," Kyoko nodded in greeting.

"You've improved since last year," Ruriko said sticking her nose in the air and continued to the stage.

Rurika started singing. Kyoko sat alone, as always. She didn't have many friends, and the few friend's she had sat with their families.

As Ruriko finished her song Kyoko was called to the stage as they were going to announce the parts people got. The director stood and everyone held their breath.

"Our lead lady will be played by... Ms Matsunai Ruriko."

Kyoko felt her countenance fall. In the end she was where she always was in a play: in the audience. Sawara, the stage manager, was talking to Ruriko. Kyoko applauded the girl lightly. She did have a beautiful voice and could act tolerably well.

"You were robbed." a little girl said, coming up behind Kyoko.

"Ruriko does have a beautiful voice, though." Kyoko protested. "And her dance was good as well." they looked over at the girl who was talking with Shou. "She's horrible, but being bitter won't make me any better than she. I'll go say my congratulations." Kyoko excused herself and walked over to Ruriko.

"So why do you let her hang around? It's hard to see you when she's hawking over you." Ruriko said.

"It's not like I can help it. She's a good cook and cleaner." Shou shrugged.

"It sounds as if you just keep her as your maid."

"Not 'as if.'" Shou said and Kyoko froze. "That's the way it is." Ruriko looked beyond the boy and looked at Kyoko. Kyoko was hurt.

_Curse love_! She thought. _Curse beauty. Curse singing. Curse Acting. And..._

"Curse you, Shoutaru Fuwa!" she screamed and ran out the door.

* * *

Kyoko ran to her house and threw all her clothes and her precious things into a suitcase and went to her bike. She took one look at the store Mr and Mrs Fuwa had left their son and glared at it.

"Curse you too!" she shouted.

Kyoko rode her bike for an hour before stopping in a small town. She went inside a barber shop and cut her long black hair, had it dyed orange and bought a new outfit. As she stepped out she looked at the sky.

"I'll get you Shoutaru, for tricking me!" she shouted and hopped on her bike, pretending she wasn't crying the entire way. (**AN, yes, she's crying, it's because she wasted her life on the likes of Shou)**

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure how long she rode, but it was night time when she came to a small town in the woods. She walked into a Daruma-ya restaurant, probably half dead. She sat down and was like a ghost, she was so tired.

"Where are you going?" the elderly woman serving her asked.

"Anywhere." Kyoko responded.

"You look tired. Where are you from?"

"Kyoto."

The woman's eyebrows rose.

"Kyoto?" she asked. "A long distance. When did you leave?"

"This morning?" it sounded like she was questioning herself.

"By car?"

Kyoko shook her head. "My bike."

"My!" the old woman said. "You must be tired. Do you need a place to stay?"

"I'll find one."

"Nonsense. You must stay with us tonight. We have an empty room. Please stay."

"I couldn't dream of imposing on you..."

"We can let you wash dishes for our trouble." the woman offered.

Kyoko smiled. "I'd love to stay here."

and that is where Kyoko's interesting adventure began...

* * *

_**Well, hello there. I hope this sounds interesting. Again, for my own amusement just because I saw so many similarities between the stories. :) I am still in the middle of a play and I start a different job later this week, so updates may be slow.**  
_

_**Ren: **Why don't you just write it first and then post it?  
_

_**Me:** what's the fun in that? That doesn't pose and Challenge to me.  
_

_**Kyoko:** Why do I do this thing called 'acting'? why do I pour out my heart and my soul, expose it to all the world and it's harsh criticism? we are told to sacrifice everything. to risk it all, with no guarantee of success. to do this, we must **really** want it. we tell ourselves, that "Yes! I **want** it!" But...'  
_

_**Me**: ... Is she still going?  
_

_**Ren:** *nods*  
_

_**Me:** *stares at Kyoko and blinks twice before smiling at... uh... the reader* please excuse our leading actress who likes the monologue i used. We'll have to end the chapter here. See you next time, same fan writer, same fan fiction. :)  
_

**_*Monologue by SG, do not steal, I don't own it or skip beat._**


	2. The Man in the Mansion

**Hey, thanks to all who are reading despite the bad synopsis. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **The Man in the Mansion

Kyoko woke up as the sun rose and stretched her arms. She stood and opened her window and took a deep breath. It was a beautiful morning. It had been a week since she started working at the Darayuma-ya. She loved it there. For being hectic, it was peaceful, almost magical, place.

Kyoko's days turned dark and angry at any thought of Shou, but there was no way, in her eyes, that she could get back at him. She rested her chin on her hand and scowled.

_If I was a better singer I could become more famous than him and he would wish he never broke our friendship._ Then she got an idea. _That's it. I'll become more famous than Shoutaru. Then he'll be sorry!_ Then she paused. _How do I become more famous than Shou if I can't even get the lead in the school play?_

"Kyoko, are you awake yet?"

Kyoko ran downstairs. "Sorry." she said.

Taishou frowned and turned back to his stove, and smiled. The teenager was so interesting. "Don't let it happen again." he said. He really did like her.

Kyoko went to a table and took the customers orders. On her way to the kitchen she mentally sighed. _There's no way I'll ever be as good as Shou was._

Kyoko worked through the day trying to forget about her nemesis.

_**...**_

Darn. She thought of him again. Kyoko's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm gonna go sweep the porch." Kyoko said and grabbed a broom.

As she swept she allowed herself to think about what had happened. All she had ever wanted to do was make Shou happy and he had used her. She was nothing to him, but he made her believe he liked her. Maybe even loved her. She tightened her hold on the broom and then loosened it as she let the grief hit her for a moment. Then started singing softly.

"I love the part in fairy tales that's very near the end..." she let herself glare at the floor and grunted. "When the girl realizes she doesn't need a man to love her."

"Oh, excuse me."

Kyoko jumped back. She almost hit a customer with the broom. "I'm so sorry." she said.

He smiled gently. "It's alright." he walked inside and Kyoko continued sweeping. Hadn't he been there the day before as well?

Kyoko walked in and saw some women who came every day for lunch. Often they just gossiped with each other of the latest news in the city.

"Did you hear about the Morrisey's losing their home?"

"Oh no, not them too."

"They won't be the last. I'm telling you that someone is trying to buy all the land on this part of town. And I think I know who it is."

A woman scoffed. "Oh you do? Everyone knows. It's that man who bought the old mansion in the woods. Who else could it be? People only started losing their homes after he came here. It's obviously him."

"I heard he is a monster."

"Are you a child?" the woman laughed. "That is nonsense." she paused. "Of course I did hear that he has an ugly face. So ugly that he only ever leaves the house at night, if he ever leaves it at all."

"How much do you really know about him?" a third woman asked.

"His name is _Tsuruga._" the first woman said. "And he has access to large amounts of money. The mansion he bought looked like a haunted house not a weeks ago..."

"Now it looks like a castle in a story book." the second woman finished.

"Why is a man like that here?" the third asked.

"Who really knows?"

Kyoko wasn't one to eavesdrop, but that was pretty interesting. As she walked in the kitchen she thought about it. People were losing their homes? Why would a rich man want to buy houses and make people leave when he had a mansion that he never left? Surely he couldn't be plain mean.

_Shou would do that. _She decided with a sniff._ But would anyone else?_

"Kyoko, Mrs Kotonami is sick. Please get this to her house." Taishou's wife said handing Kyoko a pot.

Kyoko went out and followed the directions to the Kotonami house. She knocked on the door and a beautiful woman answered.

"Uh..."

"Who are you? What do you want?" the woman asked.

"I'm Kyoko Mogami. I'm here from the restaurant. Mrs Taishou said to..."

"Ah, thanks." the woman took the pot from Kyoko. "I'm Kanae. You just start working at the darayuma-ya?"

Kyoko nodded.

Kanae looked inside the house and Kyoko heard a crash. Kanae flinched and sat the pot inside, scribbled a note then walked up and shut the door.

"I'll show you a shortcut back. It's a long way to walk on the roads."

Kanae led Kyoko to a path in the woods and Kyoko couldn't help but think Kanae looked like a princess. The girls came to a dam and Kanae looked at Kyoko.

"Here it is. Just walk across then the Darayuma-ya is the next black over. Come on." Kanae walked across. Kyoko didn't trust the dam at first. If she fell it would be a long way. But she crossed rather easily and Kanae smiled at her. "See, you're a natural. You go on. I should get back."

"So I'll be seeing you around?" Kyoko asked.

"I suppose. If you stay. A lot of folks are moving 'round her on account of that new guy who bought the mansion. He's buying mortgaged houses from the bank then forcing the people who live in the houses to move out. Who knows what happens to the places after that. Right now they're just sittin empty. Who knows what that guy is thinking?'

"What happens to the people who are forced to leave?" Kyoko asked.

"They leave." Kanae said. "I haven't heard of any of then since. Probably living on the streets somewhere. I got to go. Goodbye, Kyoko was it?"

Kyoko nodded. Kanae lifted her hand then walked across the dam back to her home. Kyoko smiled giddily.

_I've never had a girl friend before!_

* * *

The next morning Kyoko was up early to feed the chickens. They liked having as many of their own fresh eggs as possible. It was hard enough as it was to get along, they didn't have the means to buy some ingredients, so they grew what they could in the garden.

As Kyoko fed the chickens she looked up and saw a man come up to the house. He knocked on the door. He handed Mrs Taishou a note and she went pale. Kyoko ran to the house.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

The woman looked up. "Someone is demanding we pay our mortgage now or we will be forced to leave this place."

Kyoko froze and went pale. This was not good.

* * *

Taishou walked to the big mansion in the woods with a long stride. He wanted to have a good talk with that _Tsuruga._ Yes he heard about him. And Taishou would do anything to keep his restaurant.

He knocked on the door and waited. The door was answered almost immediately by a... not _intimidating_ man, but he was a little freaky. He almost looked familiar, but Taishou didn't care.

"I want to speak to a Mr Tsuruga please."

The man looked Taishou in the eye. "Come in." he stepped aside and Taishou went in.

The house was decorated in a style Taishou did not recognize, but it was richly furnished and that was really all he needed to know. He grunted.

The freaky man went into a room then came out a few minutes later.

"Sir, the master will see you now. You may enter and go as far as the carpet, but no further."

"But..."

"To the carpet and _no_ further." the butler enforced. "If you cross the carpet, or step onto it, or go any further, your interview will come to an _abrupt _end. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Taishou grunted. And the butler opened the door.

Taishou stepped in. This room, unlike the other rooms, was dark. Still, from what Taishou could see, richly furnished, but the curtains were drawn and a lone fire lit the room.

"You may approach." a voice said.

Taishou stepped to the carpet. On the other side was a chair, in the chair was a man with a cane. A candle was beside him, but the light did not reach the shadowy man's face. Taishou was curious.

"Your servant said..."

"Step to your left three feet." he said gesturing towards the light. "I like to see who I am speaking to."

When Taishou got in the light of the fire he spoke. "May I com closer? I like to see who I am speaking to."

"No." the shadow said quickly. "State your business."

"You bought the old restaurant in the square. It's not just our business, it's our home and you evicted us today."

There was a pause, then the shadow said. "What business is it of yours what I do with my property?"

"If I lose that place, I lose my job. Without a job my wife and... daughter will be in the street. We have _nowhere _else to go."

Another pause and the shadow leaned forward slightly. "Tell me, Mr Taishou. How valuable is your home to you?"

"Well, I was paying our old landlord 10 a month and I'm prepared to give you 12."

The man chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He played with the cane in his hand idly. "Is your home worth no more than ten or twelve dollars to you?"

"Of course it is!" Taishou hissed. "What is this house worth to you?"

"Very little." the shadow whispered. "This is a house." he said gesturing around him. "Yours is a home. A physical against the spiritual. You of all people, Taishou, should know about these things."

"Should I?" Taishou grit his teethe.

"Yes." the shadow said gently and played again with his cane. "I'll ask again. "What value do you place in your home?"

"I don't understand! I don't have any more than that!"

The other man remained calm. "Think. Think for a moment. What is a greater value to you than money? Than even your home?"

Taishou understood now. "My family."

"Yes, your family. More specifically that girl, the one you 'adopted'. Indeed you love your wife, but that girl is special somehow and you see this."

Taishou's eyes widened and he whispered. "Kyoko."

"If you want something of great value from me, you must give me something of value."

"I am poor. I have nothing to offer you." Taishou said his eyes narrowing.

"You may have your home free, on one condition. Kyoko every afternoon will come here and work for me as a servant. As long as she works for me you will not want for a place to stay."

"She's so young. Why not someone else? Me or my wife?"

"Her tasks will be simple. No harm will befall her." the shadow assured.

But Taishou did not feel comforted. "No."

The shadow looked up. "No? No?" he leaned forward. "And why not?"

"Because you... you're too cold. You're too unfeeling."

"Too cold? Too _cold._ What you think me _unfeeling _like a common beast? _Too cold!_" Taishou could feel the anger from Tsuruga. "Get out." Tsuruga said. "Get out!"

Taishou obliged readily.

"Leave! Be gone. Never come back."

Taishou turned around at the door. Tsuruga had stood and his face entered the light. Taishou had to admit a twinge of fear hit his heart at the sight of Tsuruga's face.

"Get _out."_ he hissed.

Taishou exited and saw the butler in the hall.

"Yahisro? Yashiro where _are_ you?

"I think he wants you." Taishou said to the butler.

As Taishou left he heard Tsuruga still shouting.

"Yashiro come to me _now!_"

Taishou heard no more. But Tsuruga Ren shouted on. "You told me it would work. You told me what to do and it didn't work. How long must I wait? How long must I be like... grraaah!" he hit his cane on a pillow in anger.

"Patience is a virtue." Yashiro said trying to calm his master.

Ren looked up. "_Patience_ is a _virtue_? Get your sniveling pasty face out of here. Now!"

Yashiro did leave. He closed the door and sighed. He had hoped... that girl... she just seemed so...

_I guess not._ He thought sadly.

* * *

"Me?" Kyoko asked when she heard the story. "why me?"

"I don't know." Taishou grunted.

"You told him no?" she asked worried.

Taishou's eyes narrowed. "You're not working for that man, Kyoko. There's something about him I don't like." Taishou remembered the cold dead like face of Tsuruga Ren.

"Like what?" Kyoko asked.

"It's like he's hiding something. Like a dark secret. He wouldn't even let me see him and when he got angry he was like a beast."

Kyoko was quiet for a moment. "So, either we're homeless or I go work for a man who is more like a beast than a man?" Kyoko asked.

Taishou looked up with a slight fear in his spirit. "No." he said quickly. "You're not going. He..."

"Working for him can't be much worse than being homeless." Kyoko said with hopeful eyes. "Please. You've done so much for me. Let me do this for you. Let me try at least for one day."

"He's... he's _different._" Taishou said.

Kyoko tilted her head to on side. "Being different doesn't make you _bad_. Does it?"

"Most of the time no," Taishou crossed his arms ."But sometimes it does."

Kyoko smiled lightly and Taishou had a feeling h was going to lose this argument. "There's only one way to find out."

* * *

**So Kyoko will go work for this monster 'Tsuruga Ren'. heh, interesting. I hope you don't get bored. Hope it wasn't too much like the moving, i should be breaking a little more from here, but not too much i guess, i'm not sure. we'll see i guess. see you next time.**


	3. Working For the Demon King

**Hey, sorry it's been so long, I actually thought I already posted this chapter :P. oh well. Here you go, I hope it's not too much like the movie...**

* * *

Kyoko looked at the big house in awe. Could someone actually live in a house this big or was it a castle? She stood gaping at the house and Yashiro chuckled in the front seat.

"Wait until you see inside." he said.

Kyoko didn't really hear him. She was still amazed and she wondered what kind of fairies would live in a place like this. When Yashiro opened the door for her, Kyoko stepped in. Immediatly she was spinning in circles from looking at everything there was to see. Carpets, statues, paintings, the walls, the furniture. Everything was beautiful.

Yashiro chuckled seeing the girl spinning around the room, but quickly recovered his 'butler mask'. "Kyoko," Kyoko looked at him. "Do you see that door." Yashiro asked gesturing to a door on the side.

Kyoko nodded and took a step towards it. "Yes,"

Yashiro stepped closer, blocking her from it. "This door? Right here." he said pointing to it again.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "I see it."

"You must never, _never_ enter this room. Do you understand?" Kyoko nodded and Yashiro leaned forward. "I can't hear you."

"I understand." Kyoko responded.

"Good. Follow me and I'll show you what you'll be doing." Yashiro started walking and Kyoko looked at the door. Yashiro looked back. "Kyoko." Yashiro gently scolded.

"What will happen if I go in?" Kyoko asked.

Yashiro sighed. "Have you ever heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

Kyoko nodded.

"Good. Let's go." Yashiro turned.

"So what will happen?"

Yashiro sighed heavily. "The master practically lives in that room. He desires his privacy more than anything else. If you invade that privacy you risk his anger. His anger can be terrible. Do you understand now?"

"What will he do?"

Yashiro rolled his eyes. "Promise you you'll never go into the room, I'll see that you get any dessert you want while you are here."

"Taiaki?" Kyoko's eyes lit up.

"Sure."

"Deal." Kyoko skipped to Yashiro's side.

Yashiro started walking down the hall. Kyoko looked at the room. She felt drawn to it, but didn't get past one step before Yashiro called her back.

Up in the balcony, the shadow of Tsuruga Ren watched the young woman enter his house. She seemed so innocent. So childlike. So free. So... unlike himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, more peoples homes were being taken away from them. Even in Kyoto. People stopped by Shou's store and talked about it.

"Who is doing this to us?" a widow sobbed.

"It's hard to say." Shou said.

"Not for me." a lonely farmer said. "I live between here and the next town. It all started when a man bought the old mansion."

"You don't know for sure that it's him." Shou said.

"Who else has the money for buying houses cash? Does he think he needs more so decides to make a us pay everything we have to him and lose our homes atop of that?"

"I heard he is a monster." a man in the corner said. "He only comes out at night. He's as ugly as only your imagination can see."

"I never believed stuff like that." the widow said. "But I may begin to now. He is a monster, whether he's ugly or not." she huffed and walked out.

* * *

Kyoko never saw Tsuruga Ren and she had not entered the room, just as Yashiro told her to. But she was _so_ curious! The silent room, the wooden door, it all had a magic around it.

Even when she had worked for a week, she had seen no one except Yashiro. But one morning, while upstairs cleaning, she heard a voice. It was soft, beautiful.

Entranced by the sound she followed it to the forbidden door. Kyoko stood outside and closed her eyes listening to the beautiful sound. After a verse, curiosity overwhelmed Kyoko and she reached out and touched the door and opened it slightly.

She could almost see the person who was singing. She leaned in a tiny bit. She could almost see...then her heart leaped in her throat when she was pulled into the room.

"What are you doing here?" the man hissed.

Kyoko was spun around the room and was terribly scared. It was rather dark, the music had stopped, Kyoko felt her head would stop as well.

"Stop it! Can't you see you have frightened her?"

Kyoko felt three warm hands on her shoulders. Three? She risked opening her eyes and saw a beautiful woman and a tall man beside her, almost protecting her from the man who hurled her into the room.

"This is _my_ house." Tsuruga growled.

"If you cannot speak normally to this young woman than go into the corner and pout." the woman said.

The man in the shadows was rather startled. The shadowy figure stood still for a moment.

"Go." the woman pointed to a chair in the corner. Kyoko noticed that the shadows conveniently hid his face when he sat in the chair.

Kyoko was shaking. She couldn't see the man's face, but his eyes glared down at her. She was frightened. Kyoko looked up at the woman who was smiling down at her, then at the man.

"Hello, Kyoko." the woman said.

"You know my name?"

The woman's smile brightened.

"You are famous in this house." the man said.

"I would never have guessed." Kyoko said glancing at the shadow in the chair.

"Oh he speaks of you often." the woman replied.

"Really?"

"You're special. Every girl is special, aren't they, fairy boy?" the woman asked toward Tsuruga, though did not look for a response.

"Fairy boy?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow and the woman smiled.

"He used to look like a fairy. As a child he looked so fragile, so delicate." the man explained and glanced over to the corner. "But that was before the accident."

"Accident?"

"Never mind." the woman stood and walked over to the corner and reached a hand out to touch the man's face, but he shied away from her. "Your lessons are refreshing as well as frustrating." she said to him.

"Then why do you keep coming back?" The man hissed. "Why don't you stay in your world of princes with dainty faces and white knights full of grace and pleasantries?" he glared at the man while saying this, then at the woman when he finished.

The woman turned and took a step away. Immediately the bit of the man's face that Kyoko could see softened.

"Eemma..." he started.

The woman paused at turned back to the man with sad eyes. She leaned over to kiss his forehead, but Tsuruga turned out of her reach.

"Do not touch me." he whispered.

But the angel reached out her hand and turned his face to her and kissed his forehead gently.

"I will always come back. Even though we are now worlds apart."

"Our departure is nigh." the man said.

The woman looked sad, much to Kyoko's surprise. "Of course, Lori." she stood and started to leave. "Goodbye, Kyoko. It was a pleasure to meet you. Be brave."

When they left, Kyoko stared at the door she exited. "She's so beautiful." she said, her eyes shining.

Tsuruga looked at Kyoko, without the harshness he had before. "You were told not to enter this room." he said from the shadows.

"I heard the music. That woman, who is she?" Kyoko asked taking a step towards Tsuruga, her curiosity of the woman outweighing her fear of the man.

The man smiled gently. "Her name is Julie. Julie is a queen."

"A real queen?"

"I never tell a lie." Tsuruga stood and Kyoko became aware that he was very much taller than her. "A lie is a black hole that grows deeper and deeper until it consumes you and you cannot get out." he leaned down to her face and examined her.

From this position, Kyoko could clearly see a hideous scar and misshapen face. She was almost frightened.

"I never lie either." Kyoko said.

Tsuruga smirked, much to Kyoko's relief, backed away from her. "That is good to know. Trust is the best way to begin a relationship." he paused. "Now, tell me the truth. Did you like what you heard from Julie?"

"It was beautiful."

"Yes it was. If fact you have never heard anything so beautiful."

"No, I haven't." Kyoko agreed. '_Maybe this man isn't so bad.'_

"Do you know why Julie is the best?"

"She was born that way?"

"What? Born tha way? Yes... and no." Tsuruga moved to a harp and began plucking the strings randomly. Making such a beautiful sound, Kyoko almost couldn't believe it. "She did have a great voice, but I formed her into the best. Though she is older than I am, I formed her from something good, to something perfect. She is my trophy that I show."

"You're not very humble." Kyoko said.

Tsuruga paused in his music and raised his left eyebrow... which Kyoko now noticed he only had one. Odd. And he stared at her. He soon continued plucking at the harp strings.

"Humble? Humble? No. Should I be?"

"Humility is a virtue, Tsuruga-san. I should think you would have a lot... a lot to be humble about."

At this Tsuruga stopped playing and tightened his lips a moment. "You are an honest brute, aren't you?" he stared at her and Kyoko looked away. Again Tsuruga began to pluck the strings of the harp. "So what are you saying really?"

"Nothing." Kyoko said quickly. She had dug a big enough hole for herself.

Tsuruga smiled as if amused. "That I am... ugly." he said, the music becoming a little darker.

"No," Kyoko said. "Well, you're not... _ugly_ ugly. Just.."

"Do not insult me. You think I am not ugly?" Tsuruga stopped playing and faced the girl so much shorter than himself. "Where is honesty now?"

"No! I mean, yes. No wait. I meant..." Kyoko was at a loss for words. So much for not digging a deeper hole.

"So you think I am ugly." Tsuruga said. "Say it." Kyoko hesitated. "Say it!" Tsuruga commanded.

Kyoko's lip trembled and she burst out. "Yes! You have an ugly heart which is worse than having an ugly face! You're so cruel to others. You cannot help your face, but you can at least control the way you act!"

Tsuruga stared coldly into Kyoko's gold eyes and began playing the harp slowly.

"Yes," he said after a while. "I am mean and I am ugly. Now you may go."

Kyoko took one last look at Tsuruga's face, then turned to leave. As se reached the door she thought. '_If I could sing...'_

"Tsuruga-san?" she asked not turning around. "Did you really teach Julie-san how to sing?"

"I did. Now go."

* * *

Taisho was upset at Kyoko's report. "A beast?" he growled.

"Yes. He acted just like you described. He was cold and mean." Kyoko pouted.

"Kyoko, I don't want you going back there. We'll find another way out of this mess."

"I can't give up now. Besides, how can someone who make such beautiful music, be so bad?"

Taisho paused and cut meat of his cutting board. "Maybe there is more to this Tsuruga Ren than meets the eye."

* * *

Kyoko walked out to the mansion late at night. She was going to light a curse on the house.

**Demon 1. Heh heh heh. This will show him!**

**Demon 2. He'll never scare us again.**

Just as she was lighting the candle a voice came up behind her.

"What are _you_ doing out this late?" a voice asked.

Kyoko turned quickly to see Kanae standing behind her. Kyoko blinked.

"I was taking a walk. What are _you_ doing?"

"Just got my siblings to bed and needed to wind down. I hear you're working for the monster?"

"He's not a monster, he's human." _'Why am I standing up for him? Wasn't I just going to put a curse on him?'_

Kanae smirked. "I'm glad you're not into this monster thing." a bell rang in the distance and Kanae groaned. "I have to go. Goodnight."

As Kanae left Kyoko saw a little boy running towards the mansion with a little girl limping quickly behind him.

"Where are they going at such an hour?" Kyoko wondered.

To Kyoko's surprise, the kids walked up to Tsuruga's mansion gate.

"Look, the bloodsucker's going to work." the boy said.

"You mean sucking blood?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah,"

Then a shadow came up behind them.

"Bwahahaha!"

"AAAHHH! It's the bloodsucker!"

"We're gonna die!"

Kyoko started laughing and came out of the shadow.

"What are you guys doing all the way out here?" she asked.

The kids breathed in relief.

"We're here to spy on the bloodsucker."

"There's no bloodsucker here." Kyoko said. "Come back tomorrow and you can meet him. It's too late tonight."

"Tomorrow he'll be a man again." a boy protested.

"We wanna see him before he... you know."

"No I don't." Kyoko said.

"We're gonna go look inside. Are you coming or not?"

"No." Kyoko turned her back. "I'm going home, and you should too."

Kyoko walked away leaving the two kids behind.

When Kyoko was gone the kids went to the front porch and peaked in the window. It was dark and hard to see.

"Move over, Hio!"

"Hold on a minute, Maria."

Maria rolled her eyes. He always made her wait because she had a limp and couldn't fight him back. She moved to the door and looked inside. To her surprise the door opened. She looked inside and saw a figure sitting on a chair, alone with a single candle lit.

"Hio, there's someone in here..."

"Shh! I'm trying to listen."

Maria saw the man look at her. She smiled and walked inside.

Hio jumped when the door shut. "Maria?" he looked around. "Maria!"

* * *

Kyoko ran outside when she heard shouting in the streets. It was two in the morning. There was a mob in the town square.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"A little girl has disappeared into the Tsuruga mansion." A man answered. "We're goin in and gettin her back!"

* * *

**ooo, interesting. Maria has walked into the mansion alone. I wonder what will happen to her? Well, _I_ don't, I'm the writer, it's just a figure of spee... oh never mind. I hope you liked it at least. G2 signing off for now. *Salute***


	4. You're Ugy! Or Are You?

**Hello people, so sorry I have not updated. This is based off of a movie and I have to watch it as I write so I don't get off track until I want to. This is not the same as the movie (hence fanfiction). I hope you like it, I've been really tired lately so I hope it's not confusing.**

* * *

**Part 4 You're ugly!... or are you?**

"A little girl has disappeared into the Tsuruga mansion." A man answered. "We're goin in and gettin her back!"

The crowd erupted with a loud voice, agreeing with what the man had said.

"What's the matter?" a little voice asked. "Why is everybody shouting?"

Everything became silent. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone turned to the house to see none other than Maria standing inside the doorway.

"She's still alive." Hio rolled his eyes.

Maria's father ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

Hio's father slapped the boy upside the head. "Where do you get off telling such lies? Let's go home."

Kyoko felt relieved as the mob dispersed. But Kyoko was curious. The girl, she was sure, had gone inside the house. So how did she get back? What did Tsuruga Ren do?

* * *

The next morning Kyoko was sweeping the porch of the daraumaya and saw Maria and Hio skipping by.

... skipping by?

Kyoko looked again. Yes. It was true. Maria was skipping. She blinked and shook her head, but it was true. Maria was skipping and running with the other children.

As she stood and watched the little girl, Erica came out of nowhere. Erica was very mean to Kanae, ever since their youth. Guilty by association, Erica was now mean to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, I heard you could sing and act."

Kyoko looked over and nodded.

"Did you hear about the auditions for LME?"

"LME?" Kyoko tested the word. "No. I've heard nothing." she loved to dance sing and act. Was it possible to audition?

Erica had a look of pleasure come over her face. "Oh, sorry. You have to be invited specially. Sorry."

Kyoko felt her grip tighten on the broom handle. She raised it up high, then saw Kanae. She dropped the broom where it was supposed to be and ran to her friend.

"Moko-san!"

"Get off me!" Kanae shouted. She crossed her arms.

Kyoko was shoved off her friend and watched again as the girl Maria ran past her.

"I wonder what happened." Kyoko said. "I saw her go inside that mansion, moko-san. Now she can walk. Is it magic?"

Kanae shrugged. "Who knows?"

* * *

The whole town is in an uproar but the girl is found in her bed, and she can walk though she used to have a leg brace.

Kyoko's mind started racing. She had seen Maria go into the house with a brace, then Maria was in her house, then she had no leg brace.

Go into house with leg brace + getting home mysteriously + no leg brace= Tsuruga did something.

Kyoko ran to the mansion and burst into the house. In the forbidden room she heard a piano being played. She ran in and ran up to Tsuruga who was playing.

"Tsuruga-san?" she ran up to the piano. "Tsuruga-san? How did you do it?"

Tsuruga looked up as he played and sighed. "I did not expect you back." he said.

"I mean Maria. How did you do it? I know she was here and now she can walk without limping. _How_ did you do it?"

Tsuruga stopped playing and looked at her again. "Is that the reason you are back?"

Kyoko almost cringed seeing his face. She hadn't noticed until now. Was it so easy to look past his features?

"Am I like a side show freak?" Tsuruga asked. "That you come back and peak at?" his eyes locked with hers. "To laugh at?" he walked over to the window and Kyoko followed. "I do not telerate trespassers who only come to laugh. If your friends come again," Tsuruga turned to Kyoko and leaned over her. "I will eat them with cabbage and rice with a roll on the side." he licked his lips and stared in Kyoko's eyes for a response.

Kyoko was surprised. Did he just make a joke? She chuckled.

"I don't think you have to worry about them. They're so frightened of you they won't even look at the house."

Tsuruga turned away and walked back to the piano. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked in a whisper.

Kyoko wondered for a moment. "I don't think so."

"Good." Tsuruga sat back at the piano and started playing slowly. "Get back to work."

Kyoko started walking away. _'If I am not afraid of him, I wonder if he will be my teacher?'_

Kyoko paused and mustered all her courage and turned around. "Can you teach me to sing like you taught Julie?"

Tsuruga became rather sober. "No. I cannot. The talent must already be there. I am only a key, I unlock the ability a person has."

Kyoko turned away, then turned back again. "I can sing." when Tsuruga didn't respond she said again: "I can sing."

Tsuruga paused. "You? I don't think so."

"I can and I'm good." Kyoko insisted.

"Hm." Tsuruga stood. "I shall judge and we shall see. Come over here." he beckoned her over to the piano. "What do you want to sing?"

Kyoko felt her heart drop. Right now? On the spot? Her mind raced.

"Well?" he asked.

"Do you know..." Kyoko fought to come up with a song. "Think of me?"

Tsuruga thought a moment then nodded. He leaned over the piano and Kyoko watched his face. The moment before he played she could have sworn he changed into an angel of light. Her heart almost melted when he opened his eyes.

"You're not singing." he said.

Kyoko realized she had been staring at him. She blushed. "I wasn't ready." she cleared her throat.

"No!" Tsuruga slapped the wood of the piano which made Kyoko jump. "_Never_ warm up with clearing your throat." he calmed down. "Let's start again." this time he hit one note and Kyoko hit it and got ready.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say goodbye_..."

Tsuruga started laughing and he stopped playing. Kyoko stopped and glared at the man.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Tsuruga covered his mouth. "You sound like a goat." he laughed.

"I do not!" Kyoko said. "You didn't let me finish. I get better as I go along."

"Better?" Tsuruga laughed. "I can't wait till you get better. Your singing is physically painful. My ears are much to delicate for your screechings. You know nothing."

"Yes I do. And I don't sing like a goat." she insisted. "What would you know anyway? You're just making fun of me. I'm a good singer. You wouldn't know a singer if one sang you to sleep."

"Is that so?" he asked smugly.

"You have no heart do you? No feeling. You're ugly inside _and_ out."

Immediately Kyoko regretted her words and Tsuruga stood abruptly. "Ugly?" he asked, his hands almost shaking. "_that_ is a word I know the meaning of well." he walked past Kyoko and called for Yashiro.

Kyoko watched Tsuruga almost shaking with rage. Tsuruga called Yashiro again and soon the man came in.

"Sir?"

"Sit down." Tsuruga commanded. "Play the Curse. Now."

Yashiro rushed over to the piano and Tsuruga went to the window. Kyoko watched the exchanged in confusion. Yashiro started playing the piano and Tsuruga started singing in a beautiful baritone.

"_We've heard the tale since we were young,_

_heard the songs that have been sung,_

_about an evil spell._

_Someone beautiful is cursed,_

_we feel sad through every verse_

'_till a kiss and all is well."_

Tsuruga stepped close to Kyoko.

"_The message that no one can see,_

_is clearer to someone like me._

_There is no curse or evil spell._

_That's worse than one we give ourselves._

_There is no sorcerer as cruel_

_as a proud angry fool."_

Tsuruga turned away and Kyoko felt ashamed of herself.

"_Yet we cry 'life isn't fair!'_

_Beneath our cries the truth is there._

_The power that can break the spell_

_we should know, very well_

_is locked inside ourselves._

_Yet we'd rather blame,_

_and curse our fate and change,_

_we run from everyone to hide from the pain_

_and all the shame."_

Tsuruga turned back to Kyoko and took her to the window seat and sat down with her.

"_The story long we know it well._

_About a wretched evil spell._

_The power that will break this curse,_

_oh I know, very well_

_is locked within myself."_

Kyoko felt ashamed. She had said something awful without thinking about it. He knew his own faults, the last thing he needed was her to point them out.

She hung her head and put a hand over his which rested on his cane. "I was wrong. I'm sorry." she stood up to walk away. Half way through the room she stopped and turned around. "Tsuruga-san, you're beautiful."

Kyoko ran out and Yashiro go a light in his eyes. "Beautiful." Yashiro whispered. "Tsuruga-san, did you hear that?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get _out!_" Tsuruga yelled. "I said get _out_. Leave."

Yashiro rushed out. For some reason Tsuruga was upset.

Tsuruga Ren leaned over his piano wishing he could destroy everything in sight. He could feel his anger boiling inside him. If only he were a knight who was at war so he could go out and fight someone without being called a demon.

He picked up a mirror and glared at what he saw. He was no prince. He was a monster.

* * *

Kyoko ran away as fast as she could. She was almost late at the Darayuma-ya. She ran in and was greeted by the master.

All night while she served she thought about Tsuruga, her master.

'_He does not seem really old. Without the scar and marred parts of his face he would be rather handsome. Not that I care, but for a moment he seemed really nice even though he is evil.'_

"Have you heard about the princess?" one customer said.

"No. I did hear about the rock brothers getting out of the hospital suddenly."

"That is nothing. The princess was always mean and pompous, but now she is respectful and happy. She has changed completely."

"Many people are getting well all of a sudden. I wonder why?"

"On the down side people keep losing their houses and places of business."

"Now _that_ is something to wonder about."

Kyoko hated eavesdropping, but she was curious. People were being healed out of nowhere and also losing their houses. People thought is was Tsuruga Ren, but could it really be him?

* * *

In the morning Kyoko did her chores before going to the Tsuruga mansion. As she brought in the mail she noticed something with her name on it. Curious beyond reason she opened it and read:

_LME Audition Invitation_

There was only one way she could have gotten this invitation. She ran to the Tsuruga mansion.

She burst inside the house and ran towards the piano music.

"Tsuruga-san?" she called.

She ran to Ren who did not look surprised to see her.

"Tsuruga-san." she ran up to him and showed him the invitation. "You did this didn't you? I know you did."

Tsuruga half chuckled. "We have work to do." he walked over to the piano and sat down. "Come, stop gawking at me." he said.

"You said I sang like a goat." Kyoko said.

"You do. But when I'm through with you, you will have the best voice, posture and poise in the country."

Kyoko didn't care if he wasn't humble. He had a right to be proud of his work.

* * *

From then on Kyoko mostly worked with Tsuruga in the music room. He taught her how to walk, sing and dance. At first with the dance she was hesitant.

"I don't think I can, Tsuruga-san."

"Just follow my lead." he said and she took his hands.

Kyoko felt like she was dancing on a cloud the entire time she danced with him.

Most of the time she didn't even see his ugly face any more. She was actually beginning to like it. She felt free when she was with him. Like she could forget everything Shou did to her. Like it would only be her and him forever.

She practiced singing constantly. Sometimes Kanae would watch her leave with curiosity.

"What is making you sing, Kyoko?" she asked.

Kyoko would smile and sing and dance away.

* * *

Kanae watched the Tsuruga mansion carefully. Sometimes Kyoko and a tall man would walk outside. Once Kanae saw his face she nearly fell off the tree branch. He was he most ugly man she had ever seen. So why did Kyoko look so happy?

* * *

**Why indeed. Sorry, my poor brain has been all bleh recently. Plus "Mi-e dor de prietenii care nu sunt aici." :( My "Tsuruga Ren" friend (for anyone who has followed me from Forced to Sign and/or Arranged Love) has been going to acting school and life is dull without him and other people i haven't seen. I hope this will keep you guys happy for a bit, sorry but there may not be an update for a while.**

**G2L  
**


End file.
